


绝对标记

by BBBOOM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBBOOM/pseuds/BBBOOM
Summary: 这篇是火辣的丁哥｡◕‿◕｡
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 12





	绝对标记

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是火辣的丁哥｡◕‿◕｡

从几个小时前Dean就觉得自己不对劲，先是浑身无力，然后开始发热，起初他只以为这不过是他人生中为数不多的一次感冒，所以他堂而皇之的窝在床上，指使Sam去给他买芝士汉堡，但在Sam出门没多久后他就意识到这他妈根本不是什么感冒，因为没有人感冒时会下身涨得发疼，以及后面湿得一塌糊涂。

"Damn it!"Dean捂住脸，扯过被子蒙住头。竟然是发情期，而且从他身上的现象来看，他竟然分化成了一个Omega。根本没有人想到他会分化成Omega，毕竟他父亲是个Alpha，弟弟也是个Alpha，就连他母亲都是一个Beta。所以Dean一直觉得自己会是个Alpha，再不济也是个Beta，虽然他的分化期有点晚，为此Sam在分化成Alpha后嘲笑了他好一阵。

Dean纠结了一会，最终还是把手伸进了内裤。老天，自从他成年后就很少这么干了，毕竟他的酒吧艳遇对象多到已经可以从自由女神像排到墨西哥边境。Dean闭着眼，手上加快速度，最终在一阵强烈的快感中释放了出来。但是还不够，远远不够，他能感觉到自己的后穴一阵收缩，急不可耐的想要点什么东西去填满它，活像个饥渴的小婊子。

真是他妈的见鬼，尚存的羞耻心让Dean没有把手移向后面。他在床上翻了个身，大腿加紧床单在上面磨蹭，试图缓解一下体内越来越旺盛的情欲。

"汉堡卖完了我给你买了派……你他妈什么情况？！"Sam一进屋就被铺天盖地的信息素的味道惊得够呛，他迅速把门锁上，又检查了窗户是关好的，才长出一口气，但马上他又把那口气提到了嗓子眼。

冰冷的金属味道混杂着子弹出膛后的火药味，Dean的信息素疯狂的涌入Sam的鼻腔，如果不是最后那股若有似无的鸢尾甜香尾调，他压根不会想到这是一个Omega的信息素。

突如其来的冲击让Sam没能控制住自己，属于Alpha的信息素在空气中弥漫。相似的金属与火药的味道，只不过其中多了一缕血腥味。两种味道相互纠缠，亲密无间，调和成了世界上最好的催情药。

"离我远点…"Dean的声音有气无力，他的弟弟可是个货真价实的Alpha，这对于一个处于发情期的Omega来说可是个致命的诱惑。但显然他忘了，一个发情期的Omega对于Alpha来说诱惑力更大，更何况这个Alpha心中还有些被压抑很久不可言说的心思。

"你怎么办？我们可没有抑制剂…"这是实话，Dean分化成Omega实在是意料之外，而且这家旅馆实在偏僻，附近根本没有卖抑制剂的地方。

"熬过去…实在不行找人暂时……"Dean满面潮红，身体蜷缩成一团，从Sam的角度可以清晰的看见他汗浚浚的后背，线条修长优美。

"怎么？找个人操你吗？"Sam神色晦暗不明，他走近Dean，扳过他的肩膀，"你不要告诉我你要找个人来操你。"

Dean先是怔了一下，但他也不是什么纯洁的雏儿，马上就明白了这句话背后的意思，"你该不会是想……不行，我是你哥哥，这也太他妈变态了！"

只不过他显然高估了一个发情期Omega的意志力，况且他在性爱这方面向来放纵。感受到肩上带着凉意的手，Dean不可抑制的发出一声略带满足的叹息，但马上巨大的羞耻感让他的理智占暂时据了上风，他挣扎着推开了那双手。

手从肩膀上移开，Dean在松了口气之余又感觉一阵燥热上涌，他咬咬牙，准备硬抗过去。突然，一股快感像潮水般席卷而来，放浪的喘息声控制不住的从嘴边溢出。从肩膀上移开的手不知何时勾下了他的内裤，手指顺着翘起的阴茎划过，停在了已经泥泞不堪的穴口，大量的淫液混着精液让手指顺利的进入，他甚至能够听到色情的水声。

"你湿透了。"Sam伏在Dean的耳边低声说，语气正经的像是在跟他讨论该如何杀死一只恶灵，但他的动作却跟他的口吻截然相反，每一次抽插都尽力进入到最深处，指甲时不时蹭过柔软的肠壁，引起Dean一阵阵战栗。

"呃…闭、闭嘴！"Dean曲起腿，肌肉线条紧绷，他感觉自己被抛进了欲望的浪潮，一波接一波的潮水把他拍的体无完肤。他环住Sam的脖子，把身体贴在他的身上，像是久旱之人遇到甘霖，努力汲取着来之不易的清凉。

"让我标记你，Dean，让我标记你…"Sam把手指抽出来，顺着Dean的小腹上移，留下一道湿漉漉的水痕。手指停在胸前挺立的乳头上，指甲微微掐进因为发情热而肿胀的颗粒中，酥麻混着疼痛让Dean整个人瘫软在床上。他眯着眼看着Sam，水汽荡漾灰绿的眸里荡漾，下身强烈的空虚让他主动的把腿缠上了男人精壮的腰身，"进来，快点进来……"

去他妈的伦理道德，就算是下地狱也得干完这一炮后再说。

Sam眼底的欲望染红了眼眶，他从兄长的身上起来，腰带在刚刚的纠缠中已经被Dean解开，巨大的阴茎被束缚在黑色的布料下，被勾勒得连上面的青筋都清晰毕现。

"艹，你他妈怎么这么大，斯坦福到底喂了你什么！"Dean不可置信的道，上帝，他简直怀疑这玩意能不能塞进他的屁股。不过，上帝可不会回答他，倒是Sam用一个火热的吻封住了他抱怨的嘴。Dean心里被激起诡异的胜负欲，他扣住Sam的后脑勺，努力回应这个吻，老子亲过的姑娘比你见过的都多，跟我比吻技你还是差了点，不过他显然忽略了现在他可不是在跟一个千娇百媚的姑娘上床。Sam撬开他的唇，舌头扫荡过口腔里的每一个角落，尽管还有些生硬，但Dean不得不承认，这个吻比他从前所有的吻加起来滋味都要好。

Alpha浓烈的信息素着包裹Dean，迫切的想被填满的感觉让他勉强抬起腰，用臀缝去摩擦那根紫红的阴茎，滚烫的感觉使他的欲火愈演愈烈，"别磨蹭，呃，操我，Sammy，进来操我……"

Sam抬起Dean的腿压在他的胸前，阴茎对准不断收缩的穴口，慢慢的挺腰进入，一寸一寸的开拓着紧致湿热的穴道，撑开每一道褶皱。汹涌的快感刺激着泪腺，生理性泪水顺着Dean的眼角滑落，无意义的词块在他的喉头碾碎，于舌尖汇聚成几近放浪的呻吟。他的指甲嵌入Sam的后背，留下一道道引人遐想的红痕，

Dean咬着唇，尝试着压低声音，至少让自己听起来不要那么像一个被干到失神的婊子。但是很明显他失败了，男人生疏却异常有力的撞击让他发出的声音比他看过的任何一部色情片主角的叫声更让人脸红心跳。酥麻的过电感从脚尖一路流窜到后脑，麻痹了他的语言中枢，带着哭腔的呜咽连成断断续续的语句，"慢、慢点…呃…你他妈给我慢点……呃啊…"但这句话的作用似乎适得其反，Sam箍住他的腰加快了速度，抽插间阴茎似乎蹭到一处软肉，让Dean几乎是尖叫着射了出来。

大片白浊被射到小腹上，但Sam丝毫没有减慢速度，他揽着Dean的腰把他从床上抱起来，让他坐在自己的身上，这让滚烫的阴茎到达了前所未有的深度，也让快感攀上了顶峰。Dean一口咬在Sam的肩膀上，几乎已经发不出什么声音，只剩下一些细碎的呜咽。

Sam把下巴搭在Dean的肩上，亲吻着他的侧颈，双手从腰身游移到臀上，色情的揉捏，在上面留下淡红的指痕。Sam在他耳边低喘，"放松点，Dean，你紧得都快要把我夹射了。"Dean被这句下流的话刺激得一时说不出话来 ，他发誓，在半个小时前他都以为他弟弟是朵纯洁的小白花，毕竟他连色情杂志都不看。艹，这到底是哪里出了问题？

Sam揽着Dean的腰上下起伏，恶意的摩擦着那处软肉，每一次蹭过都能引起身上人的战栗，他的舌尖从Dean的耳骨滑过，停留在后颈的腺体上，围绕着这一小块红肿的皮肤打转。"要我射进去吗？要我射进去吗，Dean？"

粗糙的舌苔擦过极度敏感的腺体，Dean整个人软在Sam的身上，身体控制不住的颤抖，他的神志已经开始涣散，只是无意识的喃喃重复着他的话，"射进来，射进来……"Sam再次深深的吻住他，然后牙尖抵住那一块皮肤刺了进去，与此同时Dean感觉到一股滚烫的热流在身体深处绽开，烫的他一阵眩晕。腺体与后穴双重的刺激让他感觉仿佛千万多烟花在眼前一齐炸开，世界最终模糊成了斑斓的色块。

……

Dean醒来的时候鼻端还萦绕着金属和火药的味道，他感觉自己仿佛被一辆卡车来回碾压了不知道多少遍一般，骨头缝里都透着酸痛。他勉强从床上爬起来，才发现自己身边还睡了一个人，哦，很好，是Sam。Dean呆坐了一会，才把自己的记忆找了回来，然后他不得不接受了一个事实：他和他弟弟滚了床单。

这操蛋的世界。

Dean捂住跳动的太阳穴，积攒了一会力气，晃晃悠悠的从床上爬起来，什么也没穿的就下了地，腿间还有昨夜狂欢时精液留下的痕迹，不止是腿上，他甚至还能感受到有什么东西正从他的后面顺着大腿根流下，但他也顾不得那么多了，毕竟他唯一的一点节操和羞耻心在昨天晚上已经消耗殆尽。Dean现在唯一的感觉就是饿得要死。

“嘿，别盯着我的屁股看，小变态！”Dean翻了翻地上乱七八糟的衣服，最后从角落里发现了Sam昨天买回来的派，他咬了一口，苹果馅的，是他喜欢的口味，“还有，你昨天到底在我里面射了多少？”艹，为什么他还能感觉到后面湿漉漉的。

Sam倚在床头，清晨的阳光照进来，让光裸的上身上的抓痕很明显，“不知道，是你要我射进去的。”

“滚，别摆出那副婊子脸，好像是我上了你一样！”Dean嘴里嚼着苹果派，恶狠狠的比了一个中指，他又重新躺会床上，金黄的酥皮粘在Dean的嘴边，被Sam凑上来用舌尖舔去。

“喝牛奶吗？”Sam伸长手臂在地上的衣服里扒拉了一会，竟然翻出了一盒牛奶来，“买派送的。”

Dean咽下嘴里的东西，翻了个大大的白眼，“自从昨天你在我嘴里射了一炮后，我这辈子都不想再见到这玩意！话说你到底是从哪里学来的这些花活儿，嗯？Sammy girl？”

“无师自通。”Sam耸耸肩，伸手去摩挲Dean颈后的腺体，昨夜未消散的余韵让他的身体软了几分，但Dean的嘴上依然在挑衅，“别搞得像八百年没做过爱一样，Sammy，我们今天还有活儿。”

Sam挑挑眉，笑了起来，“你该不会不知道吧，Omega的发情热可不止一次。”

窗帘被拉上，只剩一道缝隙，但也足以遮住屋内纠缠的躯体。

屋外，春风和煦，花的清香和鸟儿的鸣叫昭示了这是一个美好的清晨。


End file.
